clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Lovesfish
Jake Lovesfish is an 21 year old PWNguin with a strange gift: each time he kicks someone's hiney, he feels a SURGE OF POWER. His intentions are noble and pure- in being that he wants to fight villainy -but he is not very smart. He is all brawn and no brain, but nonetheless a good-natured creature. Background Childhood Jake Fish was born on December 14th 1989 in Club Penguin Island. He was a tough cookie as a chick and he still is. As a chick, Lovesfish went out into the wilderness to exercise in a manly fashion. While out here, he found a rainbow puffle. The puffle liked him, so he took him home and named him Skye. His parents practically had currency symbols in their eyes at seeing this spectacular rarity, and planned to sell Skye for thirty thousand coins! Lovesfish, though, disapproved, so he kicked his parents' butts. Literally. Right after he kicked their butts he felt a new POWER surging through his body. At school the next day three immigrant bullies were picking on him. He then kicked their butts. He felt the POWER again. On the way home, he saw The Robbers robbing the Pizza Parlor. He then kicked their butts. He then knew that he was put on this earth for a reason: to kick backside and feel the glorious, manly POWER that followed it. He chose to use this for good, because any booty gave him the POWER, so why kick a good guy's booty? After this very important decision, Lovesfish kicked enemy butt all over Club Penguin Island. Bored of siphoninh POWER from mortal rear, he decided to target X-Creatures. He kicked them for weeks, until Nightmare could not ignore it. Nightmare got his revenge by taking out Lovesfish's parents. At there funeral. He promised his parents that he would destroy Nightmare. That is, except that Nightmare has already been destroyed. Teenage Years He started to fight easy villian's. Like Manny Peng,Herbert P. Bear and some X-Creatures etc. After 3 years he thought he was ready to fight Nightmare. Well he thought wrong. He found Nightmarehaving a "talk" with Mabel X. He barged in and challenged Nightmare to a fight. Mabel X asked Jake to come to a tea party. He than kicked her butt. Nightmare thanked him but than started to fight him. Jake Was close to winning but than Nightmare thumped Lovesfish in the head with a monkey wrench. Jake Lovesfish was knocked out. Nightmare quickly ran away before Lovesfish woke up. An ambulance came and quickly rushed him to a hospital. Jake Lovesfish was okay but..... It hurt his brain and lowered his IQ. The doctors told him that he would be weird for the rest of his life. Involvement Each time he kicks someone's hiney, he feels a SURGE OF POWER. Therefore, the more fannies he kicks, the more POWER he receives. As the supply of villains are running low these days, the penguin has sometimes resorted to kicking allies in jest. He always explains himself that he is training to destroy Nightmare. The penguin feels sympathy and excuses the bruise on his rump. However, this POWER has a drawback. Lovesfish is not very intelligent and is easily tricked. Prone to propaganda and cheap advertising, he will usually buy anything he sees on television, and to him, unless obviously evil, if it's on the television, it's TRUE. List of butts he's kicked Over the years Lovesfish has kicked many butts. Here is a list of butts hes kicked. *Manny Peng *Whoot Smackler Whoothe kicked his hiney 20 times. *Darktan all 2 of them. *Nightmare His worst enemy. But he only did it once. *782 Mwa Mwa Penguin's He kicks there butt's. Then captures them and brings them to Flywish. *Metal Explorer He broke his Foot when he did it. *Mabel He has done it 34 times but no power was siphoned. *Zone *FredX *Herbert *WishFlyX *Mectrixctic *Jenni *Ben Hun *Maddieworld X *Xary *Everyone in the Fashion Police *Director Benny He did not approve of it. *King of Sorrow He ran quickly right after he did it. *Xorai *Mabel X *Weirdo Lovesfish Yes he kicked his own brothers butt *Bugzy *Klutzy *Abel von Injoface *Mcdonalds394 He did not Actully did it, he set his foot on him, and he got power. And many more. Trust Me.... Skills & Abilities *His most famous attack is his Butt Kick. He kicks the opponents butt. They are paralyzed for around 5 or 10 minutes. And now have big bruise on their hiney. *He can run super fast when he drinks coffee. He also goes crazy when he does it. But it is limited. *He sometimes has a few bombs and also owns a Banana Blaster. *He usually has some pies with him. *His EXTREMELY ULTRA RARE LAZOR ATTACK! It can almost kill a whole row of enemies. It only happens about once every 3 years at a rare time Weaknesses *He is not very smart. *He is allergic to LOL Cats Quotes *"Don't make me kick yer butt." *"Uh-yup. I do kick butts." *"Nightmare? WHERE? Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!!" *"THE POWAH! I FEEL IT!" *"FACE MAH FOOT, BAD GUY!" *"DERP." *"Unlike YOU!!!" *"K1CK 8UTT GET POWER!!!" *"0x1 P1e........" *"FEER MEE NITE MAR" *"SUPER AWESOME EPIC PWNAGE KICKING BUTT GET POWER AWAY!!!" ---- Jake Lovesfish is watching TV Billy Mays (on tv):OxiPie! The latest, most high-tech modern wonder of pastry is now in your hands! It PWNS the nearest competitor's product with sheer awesomeness and baked delight. Call now and I'll double the offer and give two for the price of one! Wait! I'll TRIPLE the offer and give you 3 OxiPies all for the price of ONE! Jake Lovesfish (his eyes swirling): OxiPie. I must buy OxiPie. What was that number? His Theme Trivia *He DETESTS Nightmare. *He is awesome in his own special way. *He kicks Mabel's butt every time he sees her. Sadly, he does not gain POWER when he kicks her... just entertainment. *On some of his adventures he brings Skye with him to do the Puffle-ish stuff. *His favorite food is OxiPie and for some reason is ammune to it aswell *He is somewhat considered a Vigilante. *His IQ is 38. *He is a Ninja but he claims he isnt. *Right now he is looking for a way to defeat the X Virus and especially Nightmare. *He was born into a pretty rich family. *He Graduated from Penguin University. He graduated from Pranks. He also tried to graduate from Politics but failed. Gallery Jakelovesfish.png|It's.............HIM *cringes* (picture made by User:Austin8310 hes EPIC!!!!) btw this is him before he got stained by blueberry Pie. Rainbow_puffle.png|Its his taco loving puffle Skye! flare.PNG|Its his other puffle Flare! Who also works for the EPF. See also *Weirdo Lovesfish *Nightmare Insert formula here Category:penguins Category:characters Category:SUPER PENGUINS Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Manny Peng Users Category:Soldiers Category:Stalkers Category:Spies Category:Vulnurable species